


Love Isn't Always Kind

by Stone_of_Moss



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: Loving other people is hard enough. Loving a demon is ten times harder. Especially if every touch hurts you.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789603
Kudos: 1





	Love Isn't Always Kind

We met purely by accident. They were on Earth for the first time in a couple of centuries, looking to corrupt some souls and ran into to me. Literally. I was serving a table, getting ready to hand them their food and Nazre plowed into me. Food was everywhere, on the floor, on me, on the table, the people, and Nazre. They didn’t even apologize. Later as I was leaving because my shift was over, they were standing outside the shop. I tried to walk by them, but they grabbed me. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to run into like that in the shop. I think I spilled a bunch of stuff on your shirt.” I snorted. 

“Yeah, its ruined now.” They smiled at me and I wanted to simultaneously wanted to take a step back and walk into their arms. 

“I’ll get you a new one, hun.” I laughed and knew I was doomed from that moment. 

Months went by and Nazre came in every day I worked, sometimes even walked me home. When I had off they would somehow find me where ever I was. At first, I was scared of who Nazre was. There was something obviously not human about them. Their eyes were to bright, smile to wide, teeth to sharp. To top it off, every time they touched me it hurt. I got used to, whenever we hugged it felt someone was literally stabbing me in the back. When he held hands, it felt like a thousand bee stings. I couldn’t stop myself, though. Nazre was one of my few friends. Of my six friends two hated to be touched, one could hold hands that’s all, two couldn’t be touched without warning, and one lived on the other side of the world. Nazre didn’t care though, in fact they started most physical contact. 

I’m not even sure when our relationship went from friends to a more permanent relationship. I think the day I realized was when they told me that they were from Hell. A demon, they had told me, one of the higher rankings too. The main reason they told me was because they wanted me to be sure I was willing to most likely damned to Hell for loving them. I was, in fact I still am. 

I never realized how often me and Nazre were seen together. Apparently since I had dragged them with me to a friend's night, our group of friends hadn’t seen us apart. We had gotten into a routine of living together. I was used to waking up early and having to shove them off of me. Then I would get dressed, make them breakfast, and have to forceful shove them off the bed. I would leave for work and then about two hours later Nazre would come walking in. If you could even call what they did walking. Once I went on break we would go eat and then they would go do whatever they did. Then when I got off work Nazre would already be in my car when I went to unlock it, then we would go home. Nazre would try (key word try) to help cook dinner and then we would watch whatever was new on Netflix or Hulu. They would fall asleep on me and I would carry them to bed and then I would be used as a pillow. Whenever I didn’t work, we were usually spending time with our friends. 

At work one day Nazre called and when I answered they were laughing really hard. It took about two minutes for them to calm down and tell me why they called. Apparently one of our friends, Lily, had seen Nazre out and about and had asked where their other half was. This had confused Nazre so she had to explain that she meant me. Everyone in our group thought we were together. Which, upon thinking about it, I guess we were. Then when listening to what Nazre had to say about that, it was obvious that they had thought we were to. 

“Are we?” It was a simple question but from the sharp intake I guess it wasn’t for them. 

“I, er, well. I guess it’s up to you inn’t?” I laughed slightly. 

“Nazre, I would love to be your significant other. We’ve been living together for almost two years now and do everything that couples do. I believe I just assumed that we were together.” There was a breath of relief and then a short laugh. 

“O’course. We both just kinda assumed we were and never talked about it.” 

“You never talk about your feelings, love.” There was a great deal of chocking on the other side. Nazre sputtered and then coughed slightly. I chuckled as they tried to calm down. 

“You can’t just do that! You have to warn me!” They, thankfully, didn’t sound upset or angry. If anything, they sounded embarrassed and somewhat delighted. 

“Why not? I’ve been holding off calling you that for years, I’m going to now. And you can’t stop me. Unless it does make you uncomfortable. Then I won’t.” 

“No, it’s uh, yeah it’s fine. Do I get to uh give you one? A uh nickname?” I hummed and then I heard tapping from Nazre. “I never actually thought I could, ya know? Didn’t want it to look like I was staking claim on you without your permission.” Someone coughed behind me and I turned around to see my manager. I smiled apological and held up one finger. He glared at me then went back out. 

“You have my permission to stake your claim as you call it. I’m sorry, hon,” at this there was even more sputtering, “but I have to get back to work.” I hesitated slightly; it would be so simple to say I love you but it didn’t feel like the right time. Nazre whispered good bye so I hung up and went back to work. 

That night when I reached Nazre was leaning against the car. They were smiling and as I reached the car, they held out their hand. I grabbed it and was pulled into a hug. That’s when started, now that I look back. A sharp pain went up my arm but I still hugged them. How could I not? It was practically a tradition to hug, usually it took place in the car. They hummed and kissed the top of my head. We pulled apart and they seemed so happy with themselves. Too happy with themselves. 

“What did you do today? You look like the cat that got the canary.” They laughed and spun me so I was against the car. I blushed slightly and looked up at the stars. 

“I got you, not the canary. Can’t I be happy about finally getting you?” I huffed, they gasped. “Canary! They’re song birds and you love to sing. And aren’t they usually yellow? You dyed your hair yellow!” I slipped my arms around their neck and kissed their cheek. They shut up instantly and melted against me. 

“Come on, get in the car. I’m tired and want to go home.” To this day I wish I would’ve told them it had hurt to kiss them. 

A few months passed and it only got worse. We would cuddle on the couch and the side they touched would burn. I would kiss them and my lips would be sore for an hour after. If they kissed me, the whole area would bruise. They didn’t realize, I don’t think. It’s not Nazre fault that I'm here. It’s my fault, I should’ve told them what was happening. After having someone for so long I was scared to be alone. I was terrified they would leave if they found they were hurting. Whether they meant to or not. They’ve stayed with me every day in the hospital. In fact, they were the one that took me to the hospital. 

One morning about two weeks ago I had woken up and coughed up blood. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. It was black sludge and blood. Within minutes we were at the hospital and Nazre wouldn’t stop moving. They kept sitting down with me and then leaving. I already felt so strung out and I just wanted to be held, even if it hurt. I remember breaking down crying and Nazre rushing over to me. I curled up in his lap, I stayed there until the doctor came. I don’t really remember anything after that. There’s about a week missing from my memory. Supposedly I was drugged on a ton of painkillers and went through a ton of tests. This week has been blurry but I know what’s been happening. 

I finally told them what’s been happening, I feel better having told them but they haven’t looked at me or touched me since I told them. The doctor came and said there’s a very small chance I’ll survive for another two weeks. Nazre sobbed in the corner as the doctor continue on. 

“Nazre, love, please come here.” They stared at me and shook their no. “Please, I'm begging you. I need you.” 

“I’ll just hurt you Moss! I can’t keep hurting you.” That broke me, I started to cry. They stood up and turned away from me. “I’ll call Lily and George; they can help you.” 

“No, please. I want you! Not the-” I cut myself with a sob and curled in on myself “-them I don’t want them! Nazre come back! NAZRE!” They walked out the door and left me. They had left me. 

About an hour later Lily and George came rushing in. I knew I looked horrible by Lily’s gasp. Then I was pulled into a hug that didn’t hurt. That just made it worse. I sobbed and somehow managed to tell them what was happening. That Nazre had left, that I didn’t know where they had gone, and that I most likely would be alive for much longer. They both cried a bit with me. Once they both pulled away George declared he was going to Nazre. 

“If they don’t want to be found you won’t find them. They’ve most likely gone where none of us can follow.” George shared a look with Lily. 

“I’ll find them Moss, I promise. The fact that they just left you here... that’s horrible. Nazre should be here.” He paused and then looked me in the eyes. “Unless they...?” 

“No! They would never. How could say that about Nazre! You’ve been friends with almost as long as I have.” 

I know my time is coming. I can feel it. I just wish Nazre was here. Everything was always better when they were around. They knew how to make me smile, how to laugh when I thought I couldn’t. I think I’ll be leaving today, most likely tonight, it’s been a week. A week since they left. A week since I got the new. 

“Hey, still taking visitors?” I jerked up and gasped. “I know... I know you probably don’t want to see me. But I just, I just needed to say I’m so-” 

“Shut up, shut up and get over here. Get over and hug me.” Nazre flinched slightly and take a single step towards me. “Nazre, please. I don’t care just hug me.” I was crying now. They sighed, walked over sat at the beside me in the bed. I lunged forward and crawled into their lap. It hurt, it hurt so much but I was with the one I loved. I just kept repeating it, that I loved them, that I had missed them. They clutched me and whispered it back. 

When I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) I was standing beside the bed. Nazre was standing beside the bed on the other side. So was everyone else. George, Lily, Sam, Alex, and River. They were all staring at the bed, crying. Nazre looked up and looked at me. I opened my mouth and they shook their head and pointed down. It was me, in the bed. Pale, skinny, and bruised all over. I was...dead. I was dead and I wouldn’t see my friends again. Nazre could see me, could probably still hear me. I followed Nazre once they left room, we had gone around when they spun around. The look in their hurt so much. 

“I was holding you, canary. You stopped talking, stopped breathing and I felt it. I felt your sprit leave. I thought you were gone, what are you doing back here?” They sounded so angry. Most of all they sounded sad. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, my love. I just didn’t want to be alone and I was scared you would leave again.” They sighed and frowned. 

“I have to send your soul, you realize that right? I have to send you to Death. They’re kind, as long as you listen. So please listen.” I felt something pulling at me and then there was nothing. 

Everything was blurry. Everything was just slightly off center. People were talking but I couldn’t hear them. Someone said something that vaguely sounded like my name. Something grabbed and hissed at whoever else was there. I was being dragged away. I should fight, I shou.... 

Someone was looming over me and whispering my name. I jerked and hit them. A groan and then a muttered word. The person grabbed my arms and held them together. 

“Canary, it’s me. It’s Nazre.” I opened my eyes and cried out. It was them. They were back! “Oh canary, it’s been so lonely since you left. I’ve been looking for you for so long.” I pulled out of their grip and flung my arms around them. It didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt! 

“It doesn’t hurt to touch you.” 

“It shouldn’t, you don’t have a body to hurt.” Oh. I was dead. 

“I love you, my dear. I’ve missed you.” They cried into my shoulder and pulled me closer. I could love them without hurting myself.


End file.
